


When I Fell Apart

by Oversoul159



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (bloodless and by magic and still alive), Amputation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Come Inflation, Decapitation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Magic, Multi, Objectification, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: Thanks to some stupid magic, Steve finds himself in pieces (literally). That doesn't actually mean sex is off the table, though.





	When I Fell Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is objectification porn. Inspired by porn of people masturbating with those flesh lights in the shape of a torso as well as random decapitation hentai.
> 
> Mind the tags and enjoy.

As to be expected from many of the bad things that has happened in Steve’s line of business, this incident came about because…

 

Magic... just  _ really _ sucks.

 

Like, so goddamn  _ much. _

 

\----xxxx----

 

It was just as Steve landed a decisive blow with his shield, snapping the neck of the megalomaniac magician that had already killed 28 people (and was planning to kill thousands more) that the magician’s last attack hit him in the chest.

 

And Steve fell apart.

 

Literally.

 

Steve blinked slowly, more than a little bewildered to see his torso five feet away, with one of legs lying within what was once an arm’s length from his head. 

 

He saw Tony land, all but stumbling out of the suit in his haste to get to Steve’s body. Tony fell to his knees, a shaking hand settling on Steve’s shoulder.

 

“Uh...Tony?”

 

The billionaire all but jumped. His head turned sharply to stare at Steve’s head.

 

“I…  _ really _ hate magic…” Steve said drily. Tony blinked a couple times and then let out a wet-sounding laugh.

 

“Same, buddy. Same.”

 

\----xxxx----

 

“So, what did Strange say? Was he able to figure out how to change me back?” Steve asked. They were in Tony’s lab, all the pieces of his body (torso and limbs) on a table nearby while Tony held Steve’s head in his hands.

 

Tony sighed deeply. “He’s working on it. This isn’t really a normal spell, apparently, and he needs to figure out what exactly was done so that he can reverse it properly.” After a moment, he shrugged, “He  _ did _ say that, if nothing else, your body is self-sustaining like this. You shouldn’t need to eat, sleep, or use the bathroom or anything. Your body is still ‘psychically’ connected, though, so if you do eat, it’ll pass through normally.”

 

Steve offered him a smile, his shoulder shrugging over on the table. “Well, that’s something, at least. Sorry, you have to deal with… all of this.”

 

Tony leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Steve’s forehead. “I… I’m just glad he left you alive. No matter what happens, I’m just glad you’re still here,” he murmured.

 

They were going to be fine.

 

\----xxxx----

 

And they  _ were _ fine.

 

For the first four months, things passed normally. Or as normal as it got for the Avengers. Captain America was temporarily retired (“Taking some time off publicly to help with SHIELD missions behind the scenes.”), though he remained on coms and used the Iron Man suit’s monitoring system to direct them from the tower. And, when the team wasn’t on an assignment, Steve spent all of his time with Tony, watching the man as he worked in his lab, or just chatting with him in bed. 

 

But he was  _ bored _ . Just… ugh.

 

More than that, he was frustrated.  _ Sexually. _

 

He missed being able to  _ touch _ Tony. To kiss him and hug him, and have sex with him, you know?

 

So, somewhat sheepishly, he brought it up.

 

Tony blinked at him slowly. They were lying in bed, Steve’s head resting on a pillow so that it could feel like they were side by side.

 

“You want me to have sex with you? I…  _ can _ you?” he asked, squinting.

 

“The morning woods I’ve been steadfastly ignoring say yes.”

 

Tony snorted softly. “I left your body down in the lab. Want me to go get it?”

 

Steve shook his head as much as he could having a neck without shoulders. “No… just. Just kiss me maybe? Or… I could suck you off…” he said with a smirk.

 

Tony shivered a little. They had had many fun times learning about Steve’s lovely lack of a gag reflex. 

 

“Um, yes. Yes to that second one.”

 

Steve grinned, looking far too smug for a guy without hands to put on their hips. After a pause, with Tony just watching him uncertainty but with excitement in his eyes, Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“Well? You’re cock’s not going to blow itself.”

 

Tony laughed and scrambled to sit up against the headboard. He shimmied out of his pajama pants and boxers and then picked up Steve’s head. Carefully, clearly not certain of what he was doing, he lowered Steve’s head, letting the super soldier open his mouth and engulf his cock.

 

_ Fuck _ , he’d missed this. 

 

Since Steve could only move his tongue, it was all too easy to fall into the pattern of bobbing Steve’s head up and down like a flesh toy. It was all too easy to get lost in his own pleasure, fucking into that wet mouth and tight throat harder and faster until he was shooting his load deep into Steve’s throat, holding him down every bit of his seed had been squeezed out.

 

When he opened his eyes, there was a moment of surprise at the lack of mess before he remembered that anything swallowed would simply be transferred to the body downstairs. It took another moment (or three) before he remembered that the wet warmth around his cock was in fact a person and his boyfriend. 

 

With a gasp, Tony pulled Steve up off his cock, an apology on his lips. But before he could voice it, Steve looked up at him, teary eyes bright with delight. “That… was  _ amazing _ . Did you  _ enjoy _ yourself?”

 

Tony blinked, startled. “Yeah. Yeah, it was… you felt so good.” 

 

Steve smiled at him, still looking a little blissed out, even as he closed his eyes. “I… kinda liked how rough you were. You just… just took  _ control _ and got yourself off and forgot I was more than just a…” Steve closed his eyes tight, his face flushed with a deep blush. “Sorry! I sort of… I don’t know…”

 

Tony got the impression that, if he could, Steve would be covering his face with his hands. He allowed himself to smirk teasingly.

 

“You liked it when I fucked your throat? You liked me using you a portable little fucktoy?”

 

Tony didn’t even realize that it was possible for Steve to get any redder. After a long pause, he opened his eyes shyly. “Want to go again?”

 

“Fuck yes!”

 

\----xxxx----

 

For the next 2 weeks, Tony spent each morning and evening using Steve’s mouth and throat to drain his balls. Sometimes they kissed afterwards, sometimes they didn’t. But they usually talked after. 

 

On that particular Friday night, after dumping his last load down Steve’s gullet, Tony flopped back on the bed, panting. He pulled Steve’s head off of his cock by the hair and let the head fall to the side like a used up toy before pulling up the blanket and almost immediately falling asleep, thinking nothing of it. 

 

The next morning, eyes closed and still half asleep, he found himself patting around for the wayward head under the blankets. Upon finding it, he parted Steve’s lips and didn’t hesitate to bury his cock right back into that hot throat. 

 

Which is how Steve woke up, accidentally choking on Tony’s cock in surprise before he got himself back in order. It was… it was almost too much. Just the other night, Tony had all but tossed him away, mouth filled and face stained up cum, with no way of cleaning himself up. He’d had no choice but to eventually force himself to fall asleep like, the smell of jizz even stronger than normal under the blankets. He had expected to have a chance to talk to Tony about that the next morning but instead he found himself here, his throat already stretched open as Tony muttered almost nonsensically to himself, clearly not all the way there.

 

Steve was a little ashamed to feel his hips jerking as his body came, over in Tony’s lab. It was five more minutes of minimal oxygen under that blanket before Tony followed. It was two more minutes after that that Tony woke up properly and noticed Steve. And remembered how last night’s session went.

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” the billionaire whispered, pulling Steve off of his cock and out from under the blanket. “Steve! I’m sorry! I just… you felt… I didn’t mean…”

 

Steve swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. “Don’t… ah, don’t be? It’s the least I could do for you, since I can’t help you during the day,” he said nervously, that deep blush making the sheen of dried jizz all the more obvious. “You can… I mean, if you want to, you can use my body too? Whatever you want to do to me is fine?” he offered.

 

Tony stared down at him, surprised, bewildered, relieved and so deeply, deeply aroused by the idea.

 

No one needed to tell him twice, obviously!

 

He didn’t even think to take Steve’s head with him, simply getting up and all but dashing from the room. Steve stared after him, assuming that Tony had left to grab something or maybe pick up Steve’s body before coming back. 

 

Instead, minutes later, he felt himself being penetrated by a slicked up cock. Steve let out a choked gasp. Despite having not had sex in just under half a year, Tony hadn’t even bothered to stretch him out, simply burying his thick cock in Steve’s tight asshole.

 

And then just  _ going to town _ .

 

He could feel Tony lying on his back, hands gripping his hips as he pounded Steve’s thick ass with the same level of abandon that he’d shown his head. Steve buried his face in the sheets to muffle his cries and moans.

 

At some point, it seemed that Tony had changed positions because he could feel Tony’s still clothed chest against his own. But even so, at no point was Steve’s hole free of cock. He didn’t know how much time passed, whether ten minutes or fifty, but finally,  _ finally _ Tony came, hips stuttering as he deposited most of his seed inside Steve’s sore hole, the last few spurts splattering his ass cheeks. 

 

A couple minutes passed and eventually Tony got up from under Steve’s torso, setting his body back down on the padded sheet covering the extra lab table. A minute passed, then five, then ten, and Steve realized that Tony had likely moved on into doing his work, simply leaving his body like that, used and covered in cum.

 

_ Fuck. _


End file.
